So much better
by dragongirrl93
Summary: Hermione thinks there is no hope for her and the one she loves. Look read it or don't.


A/N Let's pretend that the potterverse is set in now time and that I can write. Look it's my first FF so don't been mean. If you have something constructive then by all means go ahead

Oh and yeah the disclaimer. I don't own Harry Potter and Blah Blah Blah you know the rest

**White Horse Lyrics**  
Hermione wasn't having a good day. Her boyfriend had just dumped her, she hadn't got 100% in a pop quiz in transfiguration, Harry was off with his love Ginny and basically she had been ostrocised by everyone. At nine o'clock she couldn't handle it any more so she went to sleep. Or she tried too. Thinking over her life so far she wondered why she did this any more. Pulling out a picture no one else knew she had, she whispered a _Silenco._ Looking at the picture she saw a photo Harry and Hermione sleeping next too one another till photo Hermione woke up and leant over and kissed Harry. Hermione looked as the photo version of her blushed and moved away. A lone tear trickled down her face.

-HPHG-

Hermione was in the library studying when two hands came over her face and a husky voice whispered in her ear

"Guess who!" Turning she smiled as she saw Harry's face looming above her tilting his head he leaned forward to kiss her. She melted into his kiss. Breaking apart she opened her mouth when a harsh voice called out and broke her bubble of a dream. Sitting up she groggily picked up her wand snapping into action the moment the hard wood snuggly fitted in her palm. Ginny was standing there in tears. Looking down the line and watching as Ginny's face paled and gulped as she realised that the eyes of one of her best friends and the best witch of the age was glaring at her with her normally warm chocolate eyes had turned to hard chips of flint. Hermione suddenly realised what she was doing and her face softened but she couldn't bring herself to speak. Why couldn't Ginny see that Hermione's fantasy was the only time that she could ever spend with Harry the way she wanted? Lowering her wand she muttered an apology. Ginny began to rant and rave about how Harry was not being properly attentive to her and now she had been talking to him about something when he had just walked off. Or at least she started till her eyes fell on the picture of Harry and Hermione. Suddenly she broke off and she realised something. At first her face began to turn red. Then she looked at Hermione with something akin to pity. Hermione couldn't stand it so she ran out of the room.

-HPHG-

Walking towards the portrait of Barnabas the Barny she paced back and forth thinking. _I need somewhere I feel safe, somewhere I feel safe._ Over and over she repeated the mantra till she realised the door had opened and spotting the familiar books lining the wall. Closing the door behind her she realised that she was standing in a replica of her room at home. Walking towards the bed she collapsed and thought _I love magic_. Lying on the bed she sat up and noticed her CD player sitting on her bedside table. Turning it on she was shocked that it wasn't Good Charlotte like she had expected but instead Taylor Swift. As the opening strains drifted through the room she realised that the words were missing so she began to sing. Nobody at Hogwarts knew that Book wormy Hermione could sing. Not even Ginny, her female best friend. Remembering the title White Horse she continued singing.

Say you're sorry  
That face of an angel comes out  
Just when you need it to  
As I pace back and forth all this time  
'Cause  
I honestly believed in you  
Holdin' on,  
The days drag on  
Stupid girl  
I should've known, I should've known

That I'm not a princess  
This ain't a fairytale  
I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet  
Lead her up the stairwell  
This ain't Hollywood,  
This is a small town  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down  
Now its too late for you and your White Horse,  
To come around.

Maybe I was naïve,  
Got lost in your eyes  
I never really had a chance.  
My mistake I didnt know to be in love  
you had to fight to have the upper hand.  
I had so many dreams about you and me  
Happy endings;  
Now I know

I'm not a princess  
This ain't a fairytale  
I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet  
Lead her up the stairwell  
This ain't Hollywood,  
This is a small town  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down.  
Now its too late for you and your White Horse,  
To come around.

And there you are on your knees  
Begging for forgiveness,  
Begging for me  
Just like I always wanted,  
But I'm so sorry

Cause Im not your princess  
This aint a fairytale  
Im gonna find someone, Some day  
Who might actually treat me well.  
This is a big world,  
That was a small town  
There in my rearview mirror,  
Disappearing now.  
And it's too late for you and your White Horse,  
Now its too late for you and your White Horse  
To catch me now.

Oh whoa whoa whoa-oh  
Try and catch me now  
Whoa-Oh  
It's too late  
To catch me now.

Sighing to herself she turned and looked into the shocked faces of Ron, Harry and Ginny. Blushing she muttered and tried to stammer out something. Ginny strode forward. Hugging Hermione she said something that made Hermione's heart leap with joy.

"It's not too late for Harry and his white horse." Ginny took Ron and they both left. Hermione tried to speak but was silence with Harry's mouth. Musing to herself she realised that her fantasy was so different to the real thing. No the real thing was so much better.


End file.
